


While You're Asleep

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Rhys has been missing his workaholic boyfriend.





	While You're Asleep

Rhys woke with a groan.

He couldn’t even remember falling asleep, but surely it was too early to be awake, right? He cracked an eye and found the room still dark, well as dark as a room could get with giant windows open to space.

Not that he minded, the view was spectacular. He’d spent a lot of time in front of those windows since he first moved in with Jack. 

Speaking of Jack, the jackass must have come home at some point. He could feel him pressed against his back, arms loosely around Rhys. He would have enjoyed it more if he wasn’t currently mad at the older man.

Jack had promised he would be home for dinner. Rhys had gotten it all ready, but no, of course Jack hadn’t shown up on time. He must have fallen asleep waiting because now he was in bed. Jack must have carried him.

Huffing, Rhys settled back against Jack. If he hadn’t gone to see him in the office, he wasn’t sure he would have seen Jack at all, all week. He admired Jack’s work ethic, but the man hardly slept when he got started on a new project.

He really couldn’t blame the man, but he really did miss him.

Settling back down, Rhys closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep, but the second he relaxed, something was poking his thigh and it woke him back up. He smirked.

“Jack?”

No answer.

Jack must still have been asleep, but Rhys couldn’t resist. He carefully rolled over in Jack’s arms to look at the man, running his fingers down over Jack’s chest, through the thin trail of hair. He wasn’t wearing his mask for once, and Rhys adored his softer features.

Jack didn’t so much as groan in his sleep as Rhys pressed his thigh against the bulge in his boxers.

His fingers slipped lower, trailing down over a soft stomach. He loved the pudge that Jack was so self-conscious about. He teased them over a scar and watched as Jack shuddered, but he slept on and Rhys’ fingers moved down further.

Rhys looked over Jack’s face, watching for any sign the other man was awake, but Jack was sound asleep. His fingers dipped past the waistband of Jack’s boxers, brushing over his cock and teasing down the hot flesh. He felt Jack twitch under his touch.

Still, he slept.

He really probably should have woken Jack… But the man barely got sleep as it was. Touching wouldn’t hurt, right? He had given Rhys permission before, though he’d thought Jack had been joking. B_ut…_ But what if he wasn’t?

Gods, did he miss him.

Pulling Jack free from his underwear, he slowly stroked him, watching Jack’s face as he did. Jack gave a soft moan in response that had heat pooling in Rhys’ gut. He could feel his own dick responding with interest.

Fuck it, he was going to do this.

Retracting his hand, Rhys gently pushed Jack onto his back without waking him. He threw the blankets off and carefully divested Jack of his boxers, watching hungrily as Jack’s cock sprang free. He leaned in, running his tongue flat up the shaft.

Jack’s cock jumped at the touch and Rhys nuzzled into the hot flesh, kissing back up the shaft before teasing the tip with his tongue. He could taste Jack’s precum oozing out and groaned at the taste. He pulled back the foreskin with his hand and sucked on the tip, earing himself another moan.

Rhys’ shuddered at the heat that surged through him, his own cock throbbing for attention. He knew it was wrong, but gods did he need Jack. His hand wasn’t going to cut it this time. He needed to feel Jack stretching him, filling him.

What was the worst that could happen?

If Jack woke up, the man’s ego would surely swell, but at least Rhys would get dicked into next week.

Shivering at the thought, Rhys wasted no more time. He reached for the lube, pumping some into his hand from the bottle on the bedside table. He straddled Jack’s thighs without sitting as he warmed the gel in his hand. He reached down and stroked Jack’s cock, spreading the gel evenly.

By the time he was finished, he was trembling with anticipation, cock hard and leaking. He wiped his hand on the sheets before moving up, straddling Jack’s hips. He reached back, taking Jack’s cock in hand before slowly lowering himself.

He was too impatient to prep himself, but it didn’t matter. Without a condom in the way causing friction, it didn’t take much even for Jack’s girth. The second Jack’s cockhead slipped inside him, they groaned in unison.

Rhys slid down onto Jack’s cock until he was seated full on Jack, but the man still slept.

His head rolled to the side, hands resting on either side of Jack’s head as he adjusted to the intrusion. He’d missed Jack more than he’d thought, rolling his hips and drawing another groan from his own lips.

Jack always made him feel so good, _so full_. He moaned Jack’s name breathy and quiet as he began to lift off, shuddering at the pull of Jack’s cock inside him. He dropped back down a second later, waiting to see if Jack woke.

When there was no response, Rhys started a slow pace, revelling in the feel of Jack inside him. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, fucking himself on Jack’s cock. He had needed this, needed it so bad.

His cock was bouncing heavily on Jack’s stomach, painting his skin with the precum oozing out of him. The delicious friction sent a shiver down his spine and he rolled his hips, fucking himself against Jack’s stomach as he went.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, voice a whisper and cracking as he groaned. He knew he was risking it now, but he felt the pressure building in his gut, heat burning through his veins as the pleasure grew. He was so close already, and he chased it desperately, moving faster.

Freeing a hand, he wrapped it around his own neglected cock, unable to stop the loud groan that escaped, Jack’s name rolling off his tongue in desperate need. His eyes slipped shut, focusing on the pleasure.

“Close,” he whined, hips slamming down now. His thighs burned from the effort, but he chased his release.

His hand picked up the pace, tugging his cock once, twice—

Rhys cried out as he came, head thrown back in pleasure as white painted Jack’s stomach and chest. He gradually slowed his hips as he rode through his orgasm, body trembling as heat burned through him.

His heart was racing in his ears, but he didn’t get a second to recover before he was suddenly forced onto his back.

Jack was looming over him, a shit eating grin on his face as he pulled Rhys’ legs over his shoulders. “Oh, did you think you were done, kitten?” he teased.

Rhys’ face was on fire with embarrassment, but as soon as he opened his mouth to reply, Jack thrust back in turning his words into a loud cry of Jack’s name. His back arched off the bed, still sensitive, body still shaking with pleasure.

His fists tangled in the sheets when Jack didn’t stop.

“H-how… how long?” Rhys gasped out.

Jack chuckled, voice breathless. “Long enough to hear how pretty you sound when you cum, princess.” His hips slammed mercilessly into Rhys, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room.

It shouldn’t have made his cock throb so soon after release, but Jack’s words sent a shudder through him. He was well past overstimulated, nerves all on fire at the overwhelming pleasure. It bordered on painful, driving Rhys crazy, but he didn’t want it to stop.

It was too much, _too much_—

“Please don’t stop,” Rhys sobbed out, writhing against the bed, senses overwhelmed. He didn’t think he could cum again, not so soon, but Jack hit his prostate again and again and Rhys was screaming his name, spilling over his stomach unexpectedly. His back arched off the bed, body spasming around Jack.

Jack finished a moment later, a deep groan torn from his throat as he spilled inside of Rhys, hips snapping to a stop as he filled Rhys. They both took a moment, catching their breath before Jack carefully pulled out.

He lowered Rhys gently onto the bed before collapsing beside the dazed man, chuckling. “Didn’t think you had it in ya,” Jack said, grin pulling lazily at his lips.

“Huh? I—oh, _oh_,” Rhys said, brain finally catching up with him. “I—”

Jack just laughed. “It was hot,” he mumbled, interrupted by a yawn as he pulled Rhys close. “We should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah…” Rhys agreed, but his limbs felt so heavy. He stifled his own yawn and buried his face in Jack’s neck. “In a minute.”

Rhys was fast asleep a second later.


End file.
